meri behan bhi ek peedit hai ( Purvi version)
by Kushi abhi
Summary: purvi is daya and abhjeets sister she is raped
1. Chapter 1

**Meri Behan bhi ek peedit hai**

 **(Purvi version)**

 **Here Dareya and abhirika are engaged . you can choose kavin, sachin , rajat or pankaj for pairing with Purvi .**

In a big house

ladaki: Bye bhai

bhaiyon (together): Bye

Bhai 1: daya aja hamene bureau jaana hai

daya: abhijeet aa raha hai

Purvi has a costume rehearsal for the annual day in her school. So she was wearing sari was beautiful. But she did not know a pair of eyes were giving a dirty look.  
In the evening

Purvi: Hey guys, Hum aaj kahaan jaayenge

Friend 1: shopping mall ya movie ?

Friend 2: shopping mall

Purvi: Nahi, nahi! Hum dono jaayenge

Friends: theek hai chalo

Purvi: main 4 baje intazaar karoonga. theek?

Friends: theek hai.

At 4 O' clock Purvi was waiting for her friends. She called her brother to inform.

Purvi: bhai main doston ke saath baahar ja raha hoon isalia main aaj raat der se aaoonga

abhijeet: theek hai

Just then two hands grabbed her inside a car. She gets unconscious. Meanwhile her friends came out from the school and searched for Purvi.

Friend 1: yah Purvi kahaan gaya? usane hamen bataaya ki vah yahaan hamaare lie intajaar karegee. nidhi use abhee bulao

nidhi: mainne use bulaaya lekin usaka phone band ho gaya

Friend 1: use chhod do ham jaayenge

nidhi: theek hai

In abandoned beach house Purvi gets conscious

Purvi: aaa, mera sir

Unknown person: kya tum theek hain sweetheart

Purvi (shouting): tum kaun ho?

( noted Purvi's hands and legs are not tied)  
Purvi tried to run but he was too strong for her

UP: ab tum kahaan ja rahe ho darling

He tried to touch but she jerked him .

U P: Purvi par mere saath co operate karon

Purvi: tum kaun ho. tum mujhe kaise himmat dete ho.

He tried to kiss her but she slapped him.

UP: Tum kaise himmat karate hain?

He slapped her back and pushed on to the bed.

Purvi (begging): chhod do mujhse mujhse chhod do

UP: itana tez nahi

He caught hold of her sari palu and ripped off her sari

Purvi: Mujhse chod do please main tumase bheekh maangata hu . mujhe chhod do please.

UP: Itana aasaan nahin. Tum itni hot aur sexy lag rahi ho.

He forcefully kissed her neck . Her pleading fell into his deaf ears only . She tried to escape but she could not. He touched her in inappropriate places and the he entered inside her. Meanwhile in the mall Purvi's friends were angry and disappointed with Purvi. So they tried calling her but her phone was switched off . Then they called her over the landline number.

Nidhi: Hello, Purvi

Receiver: Hello, main Purvi ka bhai Abhijeet hoon . Aap kaun hain.

Nidhi: Oh hi bhai main Nidhi bol raha hoon. Purvi ka dost. Kya Purvi hai bhai .

Abhijeet: nahin vah yahaan nahin hai. usane mujhe bataaya ki vah aap sabhee ke saath baahar ja rahee thee

Nidhi: hamane aisa phaisala kiya lekin vah nahin aai

Abhijeet: kya! vah nahin aai?

Nidhi: haan bhai hamane use bulaaya lekin usaka phone band kar Purvi gaya.

Abhijeet: kya!

Nidhi: Haan bhai

Abhijeet: yah 10 baje hai phir bhi vah nahin aai hai

Nidhi: Bhai, aap kya kah rahe hain

Abhijeet: chinta mat karo ham usaki talaash karenge.

Nidhi: theek hai bhai

They disconnected the call.

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Daya Purvi ka phone trace karo hamen bureau jaana hai. main ACP sar ko phone karoonga.

Daya: Lekin kya hua?

Abhijeet ( in low tone) : Purvi is missing

Daya: Kya

Abhijeet: haan, abhi Purvi ke dost ko daantane ke lie bulaaya gaya.

Meanwhile in the abandoned beach house

Purvi was crying . Then he grabbed her hair and

UP: chinta mat karo sweetie yeh khatam nahin hua jaldi hi khatam nahin maarane ke lie ek aur punishment hai.

Purvi: mujhe chhod do. mere lie kuchh bhi mat karo.

UP: sabase pehle mainne socha ki main keval tumhaare saath so jaoonga. lekin jab tumane mujhe thappad maarane ke baad mainne apane kuchh thappad ko aapake saath sone ke lie aamantrit kiya hai

Purvi ( crying): Please aisa mat karo.

UP: tumane galati ki, saja sunae.

Purvi: ( crying) nahin

UP: Tum ek baat pata hai tum yahaan nahin hona chaahe. Tum ek veshyaalay mein hona mat karo main tumko ek veshya bana doonga. Raghav andhar aa aur enjoy karo . Purvi tumane use khush karaana chaahe.

Then Raghav started to kiss her forcefully all over her body. Then he entered inside her. Few minutes later he came out of the room.

Raghav: vaah kya ek enjoyment hai. Raj

Raj: Akash andar jao. Tum enjoy karo.

Akash went inside and closed the door and he did. After he came out. Raj was sending 3 to 4 friends of his inside one by one. At last again he went inside again

Raj: yeh anth nahin hai purvi.

Purvi (POV): bhai aap kahaan hain. mujhe isase bachao .

5 days later,

Purvi is been repeated and continuously raped by Raj and her friends .

Meanwhile in bureau

Daya(irritated): 5 din , 5 din hogaya lekin ham Purvi nahin mil sakata hai

Abhijeet: kisane use kiidnap kar liya? bichaaree ladakee jise ham nahin jaanate vah khaane ya nahin. Kidnapper se ek phone nahin hain.

will CID get Purvi back .


	2. author's note

Indusweety84437 I don't care about you and your stupid bloody reviews. If you don't like it then don't read it. And first you post a story.

Sagarika I am not against Purvi. I am just putting my ideas only. In fact I do like Purvi I am sorry if I hurt you.

Shova, rocking guest,Israt Hasan, guest thanks for your support.

I am posting next chapter only on 30/09/18


	3. sorry

Sorry for not updating the story as I was busy with college studies. I will try to update as early as possible.


End file.
